For a long time, barrels or so-called kegs have been known in the prior art, which are used for example as containers for beer or other liquids having a volume of more than 3 liters. Typical areas of use include public houses and restaurants. More recently, such kegs are however also used as party barrels or the like.
In recent times, there has been a tendency to use also plastic materials and in particular PET for such kegs.
DE 10 2006 026 279 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for producing packaging units or receptacles, wherein each receptacle is closed with a keg fitting and is filled with a liquid product. This filling of liquid product into the container is carried out with the container orientated in such a way that the fitting points upwards, however only after a tight connection between the container and said fitting has been made, i.e., after the container has been closed.
WO 2008/145343 describes a method and an apparatus for producing packaging units or receptacles. In this method, the container is initially filled and only then a tight connection between the container and the fitting or closure is established.
Such fittings or closures for the containers usually have a so-called fitting pipe, which in the mounted condition extends on the inside of the container. This fitting pipe is relatively sensitive, since it should, for example in the case of beer beverages, contain as little oxygen as possible. Also the fitting itself is relatively sensitive to handling, since in the case of a contamination of the fitting, any contaminants might also be introduced into the beverage.
It may therefore be desirable to provide methods and apparatuses for producing filled plastic bulk receptacles, which allows a higher degree of purity to be achieved compared to the prior art.